Eisen
Summary A headstrong and somewhat rebellious boy. He is the son of Ryutaro and Hiroka Kaneda. Ryutaro is a retired Samurai commander who is persistent in getting Eisen to train in the Samurai ways, which Eisen often shrugs it off and would tell him off. Eisen's dream is to become the Hokage. Alas that dream is short lived when he is tricked along with a majority of kids in his class to joining a shadowy villain and being pawns. Eisen quickly noticed what was going on and backed out of there. Upon learning that his mother was being used, he gave up his hokage dream to get stronger so he can reunite his family. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: 'Eisen '''Origin: 'Naruto OC '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''12 '''Classification: '''Ninja '''Powers and Abilities: Attack Potency: City Block level Speed: Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: '''at least '''Class 10 Striking Strength: City Block Class Durability: City Block level Stamina: '''Very High '''Range: '''Standard Melee Range normally, several meters with Jutsus '''Standard Equipment: '''katana '''Intelligence: Self-explanatory Weaknesses: Self-explanatory Fighting Style Eisen fights while wielding his Katana in an unorthodox manner. He holds his Katana above himself at his following side/arm (being his right arm) and puts his leading left hand out with its open palm being shown. Eisen attacks very quickly with his Katana in combat with one-handed strikes ranging from thrusts to wide strikes focusing on more on slashing motions as opposed to Taizo's traditional Samurai combat style. In regards to his jutsu, He has his kekkei Genkai, Meiton or better known as Dark Release which is half of a powerful Kekkei Genkai which is unique to his clan, The other half is Koton, or better known as Light Release. Together, the two halves make the complete Kekkei Genkai. Eisen's half, allows him to augment his Katana in Dark Chakra and unleashes Devastating combos. Some of his known jutsu take on Darker variants as well. -Meiton (Dark Release) A combined nature transformation kekkei genkai that can be used to absorb, manipulate, and release Dark Chakra. The main use of this is to augment their weapon by imbuing it with dark power, allowing the use of deadly combos. * Dark Release: Dark Break - The User coats their Katana in Dark Chakra, and uses the body flicker technique to leap into the air above the foe. The User then slams their blade on the foe's head, and leaps into the air again and strikes once more. This is done three times. The user then flips back. * Dark Release: Dark Maelstrom - Eisen imbues his katana with dark chakra to unleash a powerful spinning attack, followed by a powerful upward slash. * Dark Release: Impulse - Eisen shoots a ball of Dark Wind from his hand to knock a foe up into the air, and then slams down on the foe with the katana, causing a shockwave upon impact. * Dark Release: Dark Aura - Eisen makes Dark Chakra swirl in his left hand as he then lifts his katana up with both hands. He then imbues it with Dark Chakra and he dashes towards his target, striking. Then utilizing the Body flicker technique, he repeats dashing and striking, making it look like he is warping around. For the finale, he sticks his Katana in the ground, making Dark Fire surge up below the target. * Dark Release: Wrathful Wind: ''After doing the required handseals, Eisen makes Purple wind blow all around his target to disorient them, Often paired with Malevolent Blaze. * ''Dark Release: Malevolent Blaze - After doing the required handseals, Eisen makes Purple fire swirl around his two hands in the form of two wind and fire wheels, he then throws them at the target, erupting into a violet explosion, often paired with Wrathful Wind. Category:Characters Category:Naruto OC